El, ellos yo
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Sòlo espero no haberme equivocado de Sonic xD. Ejem, segundo intento. Advertencia, shonen ai, zoofilia y futuro trìo. Son libres de dejar cualquier comentario.


Bueno, mi tercer intento de fic para esta serie que me encanta, pero estàn advertidos es shonen ai, es raro y zoofìlico xD

Son libres de expresar lo que quieran luego del fic, pero no olviden que se los advertì oó.

Nada me pertenece, lo hago porque me gusta y porque va dedicado a una muy linda amiga... Mikotito!!!! wiiii sos muy linda

**Él, ellos... yo.**

Y ahí estaba él, hablando de mil y una cosas sin alguna importancia aparente. Y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole con dulzura mientras compartían opiniones al respecto.

A pesar de todo, por mucho que los observara en esos momentos donde sólo ellos se encontraban, no deseaba o sentía las ganas de hacerle algún daño o mal a ese joven de cabello castaño, por quitarle mucho tiempo, por hacer que aquellos verdes ojos sólo le observaran a él.

No, de alguna forma, deseaba que aquellos seres no se miraran a los ojos tan seguido, no se sonrieran de forma divertida y única, no se besaran cuando creían no ser vistos por las demás personas.

Deseaba ser el centro de atención de él y su pequeño, deseaba que sólo tuvieran ojos para su persona, que sólo le dedicaran miradas de amor, que se entregaran con completo deleite a su sus brazos, que fueran su posesión. Sólo suyos.

¿Cómo pasó? Aún no estaba completamente seguro, pero los deseaba, a ambos. Y los tendría, de alguna u otra forma, pero serían suyos y sólo sería su mundo para aquellos seres, sería un mundo para ellos tres.

Teniendo eso en mente, lentamente se fue retirando del lugar, sin percatarse que ambos seres giraban sus rostros para observarle retirarse, dejando de hacer lo que se encontraban haciendo. (oO)

**-Quizás él...**

Susurró el joven de cabellos castaños, pero siendo escuchado perfectamente por el otro.

**-No lo sé Chris, pero nunca parece animarse a venir.**

**-¿Y si sólo nos observa por ordenes de Eggman?**

Cuestionó nuevamente el joven castaño, con cierta tristeza ya que la idea en si no le gustaba.

**-Lo dudo, él no es de esos... Shadow ataca de frente y sin miedo.**

Chris observó aquellos verdes ojos, llenos de brillos por el simple echo por el simple hecho de pensar en el otro erizo, no evitó sonreír con dulzura, acercándose lentamente al ser azul para abrazarlo y luego besarlo con ternura, sintiendo como era correspondido de la misma manera.

**-Si que lo conoces ¿Eh?**

**-Por ese comentario. ¿No estarás celoso?**

Chris pudo imaginarse la sonrisa que Sonic le estaba dando ahora mientras hacía ese último comentario, no evitó ensanchar la sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos.

**-Algo, pero qué puedo hacer... el sentimiento es mutuo.**

Separaron su abrazo para observarse mutuamente y luego sonreírse en respuesta, alegrándose de haber comprendido y aceptado aquellos extraños sentimientos. Chris se sentó a un lado de Sonic, el cual seguía parado. Sus ojos se desviaron del erizo azul hasta el lugar por el cual el otro se había marchado, suspirando con cierta tristeza.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer para que venga con nosotros?**

Cuestionó sin apartar su vista del camino, no notó como una traviesa sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sonic. Cerró los ojos cuando un nuevo beso fue iniciado, con la diferencia de que este era un tanto más apasionado, más deseoso, con mas sentimientos.

Enrojeció con fuerza al sentir las manos del otro por su cuerpo, sintiendo el suelo en su espalda y apenas conteniendo un suave gemido de sus propios labios.

**-Ya verás como ahora si vendrá Chris...**

Susurró el erizo con delicadeza, volviendo a besar los labios de aquel humano, de aquel niño que tan loco lo volvía y sabía que a Shadow también.

Si el erizo negro no llegaba de las buenas, entonces llegaría de las malas.

"Así yo seré el primer y único dueño de Chris"

Pensó, sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa, pensando en las mil y una cosas que podrían hacer los tres cuando Shadow se animara a entrar en su pequeño mundo. Porque lo sabía y perfectamente bien, sabía los sentimientos de esos seres, incluyendo los suyos propios.

"Vendrás Shadow, sé que lo harás"

Volvió a pensar, pero esta vez olvidando todo para volver a escuchar aquellas voz infantil que tan loco lo tenía.

**Fin xD**

Comienzo y término 13-03-07

Y eso.. dejen comentarios D


End file.
